Night Prowler
by Piper Anne Marie
Summary: Bella and Edward get caught during one of their regular nightly rendezvous.
1. Prologue

**Night Prowler**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of Stephanie Mayer's wonderful books.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Seemingly Quiet_

* * *

It was one of those nights I went to bed earlier than what the normal teenager would.

I had my reasons.

Edward was there.

He was there like every other night.

We were kissing passionately on my bed.

He was underneath me, I was on top.

I guess neither of us realized we were way too loud.

We were too wrapped up with ourselves to notice what was going to happen next.


	2. Seemingly Silent

**Chapter 1:**

_Seemingly Quiet_

* * *

I was about to kiss Edward again but he pulled away and I sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Charlie's still awake. He heard us and will check on you. I should go."

"I don't want you to!" I said pulling him closer to me and tried to kiss him again. Eventually I heard him sigh in defeat and kissed me back. There was a knock on the door and I froze. Charlie came in but I was too afraid to look at him.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I shivered at his rage. I slowly turned to look at him and he was fuming. His face was so red I wondered if he forgot how to breathe.

"I'm making out with my boyfriend on my bed." I answered him calmly.

"WHAT! I told you this before! You can only see him during the designated visiting hours!" Charlie bellowed.

"I'm 18, Ch-Dad. I want to make-out with my boyfriend so I will. If you don't like it then I can just move out!" I nearly shouted.

"That's really mature, Isabella. We'll talk in the morning and I hope he isn't here by then." He said glaring at Edward.

I went back to kissing Edward, but he was very reluctant so I brushed my lips with his begging for entrance. Eventually he did and Charlie left.


	3. Talking to Edward

Chapter 2:

Talking to Edward

I can't believe it, but Edward growled at me. Yeah, that's right. He GROWLED at me. I stopped kissing him immediately. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed.

"You shouldn't have done that to your father. You didn't read his mind. He was furious that you sneaked me in. I don't mind that, but it's not fair to him that you treated him that way." Edward explained.

I sighed heavily, "I can't help it. I want you, Edward. He just barged in while I was with you. I guess even though I was so mad, I overreacted." I blush crimson red.

Edward chuckled. "I guess I see your point. You're my brand of heroin after all." He whispered seductively into my ear and I involuntarily shivered. "Sleep, my love, you have to talk to Charlie tomorrow. I also think you've had too much fun tonight anyway." I blushed. He always knew how to make me blush.

He began humming my lullaby to himself. I fought against my heavy lids. "Sleep, Bella." I heard him say as I fell into dreamland.

* * *

Please read the following author's note for it has information on the new rating.

* * *

**Important Author's Note:**

**The rating for the rest of the story will be "M" due to its contents. If material under this rating offends you, please do not continue reading this series.**


	4. New Sensations According to Bella

**REMEMBER THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING FURTHER INTO THIS CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

I'm having the best erotic dream ever.

What I'm focusing on is my dream about Edward and me.

I am a vampire. We just got married the day before so we were on his private jet to Canada. I didn't feel like enjoying the view so I stripped Edward of his clothing while he did the same to mine.

We lusted for each other so much that foreplay seemed absolutely pointless. Edward banged into me and we climaxed quickly, but that didn't stop us for wanting more. Eventually we made love during the entire flight.

In reality, I felt myself panting, but that wasn't the complete shock.

I shifted my entire body so I was straddling Edward. It felt amazing. I felt his hard-on against my throbbing clitoris, impatiently wanting entrance. I was surprised he didn't pull away, so I continued.

I grinded his penis with our clothing in between and I found myself overwhelmed by new sensations and feelings with my first orgasm. After, I felt extremely tired and I barely noticed the wet area where Edward's crotch is.

That was my last thought as I slipped further into dreamland.


	5. New Sensations According to Edward

I watched my Angel drift to sleep. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't disturb her at all. I didn't even want to.

I knew she wasn't in a deep sleep yet, so I knew her sleep-talk would begin soon. I watched her for a while and then she shifted, so I moved slightly so she would be more comfortable. Of course, this was before I realized we were in a compromising position.

_Edward, be a gentleman and don't let thoughts like that enter your mind! She's just sleeping!_

Of course, those were my thoughts before she ground my genitals. It felt amazing, but I knew I had to stop her. I just couldn't do it. She really needed her sleep for tomorrow, and we already used half the night to make-out.

Then she started grinding my genitals faster. With the increased speed, I heard the most amazing tune. She was moaning, hopefully because of me.

I thought this was amazing until her erratic heart rate, and heavy panting allowed me to realize she had climaxed.

I suddenly became of a wet sensation on my penis. I had ejaculated for the first time.


	6. AN

A/N

First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, even the flamers.

I don't care if the writing's great or not great; it's fanfiction for a reason.

I am not going to make the characters all similar to the book, it's my story!

This is my style of writing, I don't go into great detail, I don't go straight into their characters.

People, you should really use your imagination once in a while and just go with it.

There also won't be strong lemons in this story either.

You probably all know something about sex right now anyways, so why bother writing it in great detail?

I defiantly don't feel like it because I think it's unnecessary.

If you want to continue reading this story, go ahead.

If you hate or dislike anything about it so far, I suggest you stop wasting time with my story and go on reading something of your taste.

Good Day,

Switzerland


	7. What will Emmett say?

Before Bella could wake up, I decided to go hunting. I couldn't risk hurting Bella or Charlie and clearly I wasn't focusing cause I didn't even hear Charlie wake up at first.

After I hunted I realized my clothes were all messed up and headed home for a quick change.

When I got to the door, Alice was there waiting for me.

"Had a little too much fun, I see.." she trailed off so the others wouldn't hear our conversation.

"ALICE…." I warned as I ran to my room. Clearly I had no privacy in this house and it would only be a matter of time before anyone else found out. I had to get back to Bella, sort things out with Charlie, and avoid the madness.

Well, no luck there because Emmett just decided to knock down my door, for the third time this week and started singing,

"Bella and Edward,

Sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love,

Then comes marriage,

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

At least thats when he ended and then proceeded to leave my room.

It's definitely going to be a long day.


End file.
